1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photoprinter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photoprinter capable of creating identification photographs such as passport photographs.
2. Background Information
The idea of employing image processing in devices that are specifically designed to take identification photographs has already been proposed.
Although the increased popularity of digital cameras and photoprinters allows people to take photographs at home with relative ease, people who need identification photographs still need to use image photographing devices specifically designed to take identification photographs like those described above, because of the photograph size and face image size restrictions of identification photographs. Consequently, it is time-consuming and costly for a user to have to avail himself/herself to such image photographing device.
Therefore, it would be evidently more convenient if a user could easily process one's own photograph in order to create an identification photograph. In order to create an identification photograph, it is necessary to trim the background of the photograph. There are existing photoprinters that enable a user to process data acquired using an image capturing device, trim unnecessary data, and add text to the photograph. However, there are no photoprinters that allow a user to easily create an identification photograph.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved photoprinter that overcomes the above described problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.